Cyd pod Ferdynandem Wielkim
CYD Według Romancero Hiszpańskiego, 'Z przekładu Herdera ' Spolszczył WŁADYSŁAW HR. TARNOWSKI. 'CYD ' pod FERDYNANDEM WIELKIM. 1. Smutny siedział Don Diego – Iście nikt tak smutny nie był; A rozmyślał dniem i nocą Tylko domu srom – Tylko hańbę domu Lainez O! starego w chwale domu, Co Inigos przeszedł w sławie I Arbacos był wyprzedził. Bardzo zmartwion i zgrzybiały Czuje, ze już blizki grobu, Kiedy jego wróg Don Gormaz Ufny w przemoc tryumfuje. Bez pokarmu i bezsenny Wzrok ponury wlepił w ziemię, Nie przekracza swego progu, Do przyjaciół nie przemówi, Głuchy na przyjaciół słowa Kiedy przyjdą go pocieszać, Bo mu zda się, że sam oddech Zhańbionego – truje druhów… Wreszcie zrzucił straszne brzemię Niemych smutków – z serca skałę – Kazał przyzwać swoich synów, Lecz przemówić sam nie raczył. Wszystkich ręce związał silnie W ręki swojej uściśnieniu, Próżno błyszcząc łzami źrenic Proszą go o zmiłowanie… Prawie był już bez nadziei, Gdy najmłodszy z jego synów Don Rodrigo, wzniósł mu ducha I z nadzieją rozpromienił. Rozpłomienił wzrok tygrysi, Zaszedł ojca z tyłu cicho, – „Ojcze!” rzecze „zaponminasz „Ktoś ty jest – i ktom ja jest! „Gdybym nie był wziął z twej dłoni „Mej rycerskiej, ongi, broni, „To by sztylet już był skrócił „Hańby srom, co cię zasmucił!” Jak z rozmarzłych gór trysnęły Łzy ojcowskie pełnym zdrojem. – „Ty Rodrigo” obejmując Syna, rzekł „o! tyś mój syn! „Twój gniew spokój mi powraca „Twe milczenie mnie trwożyło! „Nie przeciwko mnie, twe ramię – „Na naszego domu wroga „Wzniesiesz synu!” – „Gdzie on jest?” Krzyknął Rodryg, „kto naszego „Domu śmie uwłaczać czci!?” Ledwie ojcu dał powiedzieć… 2. Wysłuchawszy hańby domu W myślach odszedł sam, ponuro, Rodryg, – swą rozmyśla młodość I potęgę wrogów mierzy… Tam, w Asturyi dzikich górach Liczy Gormaz tysiąc druhów, Pierwszy w dzielnej radzie króla, Pierwszy w bojach krwawych pól. Lecz gdy hańbę ojca zważy, Kiedy zważy jego srom, Czem mu wszystko inne? Nieba! Nieba! Dajcie pomsty grom!... Męztwo dłużen honorowi, Czyż ma młodość być zawadą? W dobrym rodzie dobrej sławie Dziecię nawet – głowę da! Szybko porwał miecz ze ściany, Którym niegdyś posługiwał Się Mundazza Bastard dzielny. Smutnie rdzawy wisiał miecz Jakby w szczerbach poczerniałych Krył żałobę po swym Panu. Zanim Rodryg go przypasał Tak się pierwej ozwał doń: – „Wiedz o dzielne ty narzędzie, „Że cię chwyta chrobre ramię, „Równie dzielne jak Mundazzy, „Choć mu jeszcze braknie siły – „Lecz przenigdy wstecz nie cofnie „Razów twoich w dzikim boju… „Tyś jest dzielny, z twardej stali – „Dzielniejsze me serce jest! „Ten, któremu teraz służył „Będzie godzien poprzednika – „Gdyby godnym ciebie nie był „Już nie służyłbyś – nikomu! „Boby cię w jelita ciepłe „Skrył przed hańbą!... Naprzód Cydzie!” Krzyknął, oto twa godzina – „Sprawiedliwej zemsty czas!...” Cicho, tak że nikt nie wiedział Wyszedł z ojców swoich domu I nim krótki czas przeminął Już go dojrzał hardy wróg… 3. Wśród dziedzińca zamkowego Don Rodrigo Don Gormaza Spotkał – spotkał samotnego I przemówił temi słowy: – „Czyś znał syna Don Diega „O szlachetny Don Gormazie, „Kiedy śmiałeś ściągnąć rękę „Na czcigodne to oblicze?... „Czyś przepomniał, że Don Diego „Od Layn Calwa się wywodzi? „Że nic nie ma zacniejszego „Nad ten ród, a tarcz, a krew?... „Czyś zapomniał, że gdym ja żyw, „Nikt z śmiertelnych na tej ziemi, „Ledwie Pan, co niebios królem, „Mógł bezkarnie to uczynić!” – „Czy wiesz,” odrzekł Gormaz dumny, „Czem połowa jest żywota, „O młodzieńcze?” – „Wiem!” rzekł Rodryg „O! wiem o tem bardzo w czas – „Połową jest: szlachetnemu „Cześć okazać a połową: „Skarcić pychę wyniosłego „Choć ostatnią kroplą krwi – I odemścić hańbę domu!” A gdy to rzekł, przebódł wzrokiem Co jak węgiel płonął, wroga, Aż zazgrzytał w szyderstw głos: – „Czegóż chcesz młodzieńcze krewki?” – „Twojej głowy hrabio Gormaz!” Odrzekł Cyd – „i to przysiągłem!” – – „Cacek chcesz dziecino marna” Rzekł Don Gormaz, „zasłużyłeś „Pazia plagi na kobiercu!” O! wy wszyscy niebios święci, Jakże Cyd drgnął od tych słów! 4. Łzy spadały, łzy gorące Po obliczu starca żółtem, Co za stołem siedząc swoim Wszystko inne zapomniał, Tylko hańbę swą rozmyślał I rozmyślał młodość syna I grożącą mu niedolę, I potęgę, co miał wróg! Od nieszczęsnych stroni radość I otucha i nadzieja; Wszyscy z sławą powracają W pełni szczęścia i wesela, Lecz Rodryga tam nie widać. Próżno wzrok zatoczył ojciec W dali, z mieczem pod ramieniem Skrzyżowawszy na pierś ręce… Z dali rzewnie patrzy Rodryg I rozsadza mu pierś serce, Aż przypadłszy mu prawicę Wstrząs: – „O drogi starcze, jedz!” Rzekł wskazując stół nakryty .. Wzmógł się strumień łez Diega, – „Tyż o synu, ty mi niesiesz „Takie słowo w onym dniu?” – Tak, mój ojcze! i wznieś hardo „Twe szlachetne dziś oblicze!” – „Czy pomszczony honor domu?” – „Ojcze! oto jego trup!...” – „Siadaj przy mnie o mój synu! „Chętnie z tobą będę jadł, „Kto powalił tego męża „Grom mieć musiał miast oręża!” Klęcząc płakał Don Rodrigo I całował starca dłonie; Płacząc trzymał Don Diego Piękną głowę syna swego. 5. Krzyk i wrzawa, wrzaski, wycie, Tętent koni, zbroic dźwięk Brzmi na dworze króla w Burgos, Aż się ludu bierze lęk. Zstąpił z komnat w majestacie Don Fernando, król wspaniały, Wszystkie dwory i splendory Za nim, jak od słońca lśniały… W bramie stała, skamieniała Rozpuściwszy aż do ziemi Włos, Ximena, z żałobnemi Szaty, w łzach do króla nóg Padła: „Królu sądź jak Bóg!...” A od wtórej strony Don Diego trzystu mężów Wiódł w orszaku. Don Rodrigo, Dumny syn Kastalskich gór, Zoczył z wszystkich ziemi cór Najsmutniejszą, najcudniejszą! Orszak jego był na mułach A na koniu sam był – on! I w piżmowych rękawicach Cały orszak – tylko on Miał rycerską rękawicę, Wszyscy byli w złotogłowie Tylko w zbroi z stali – on! I gdy orszak lud zaoczył, Jak Cyd młody koniem toczył, Chórem ciśnie się, co żyło. – „Patrz! Pacholę, to sokole „Co z lwią siłą powaliło „Don Gormaza!” W koło spojrzał Don Rodrigo, Spojrzał śmiało i surowo! – „Jeżeli jest kto pomścić skory „Don Gormaza, niech wystąpi!... „Konno, zbrojno – niech się stawi „Czy to krewny, czy to druh!” Wszyscy krzyczą: – „Niech się dyabeł „Z tobą bije, jeżeli chce!” I skoczyło o ziem z mułów Trzystu ciurów Don Rodriga Ucałować dłoń królewską, Lecz na koniu został – on! – „Źleź Rodrigo i ucałuj „Rękę króla”, – rzekł Don Diego. – „Kiedy każesz ojcze drogi „Chętnie spełnię wolę twą!...” 6. Kwef rozdarła swój Ximena I ozwała się do króla; Jak swa źródła, czarne oczy – Jakże piękną była w łzach!... Jak schylona rosą róża Stała drżąca pełna skarg A rumieniec zapłakany Cudnie krasił marmur warg… – „Królu!” rzekła, „wielki królu! „On go zakłuł, ten wąż wężów, „Mego ojca mi, o królu Zabił!... bądź mi sprawiedliwy! „Ojca mego z bohaterów, „Co za pierwszym Chrześcyan królem „Pelagiuszem, jego sztandar „Niosąc, ongi pociągnęli – „Ojca mego! Co swą piersią „Jako murem słonił wiarę! „Jego – postrach Al Manzorów, „Jego – chwałę swej ojczyzny, „Jego – co był pierwszym w kraju, „Pierwszy klejnot twej korony!... „Prawa tylko! nie litości!... „Prawo stać się musi słabym! „Nie wart, kto niesprawiedliwy „By mu ziemia hołdowała, „By królowa go kochała, „Pocałunku nie wart jej!... „A ty dzikich jędz potworze „Cydzie! Przeszyj i to łono!... „Oto szatę drę!... zabijaj!... „Bij!... a wzrokiem nie wymijaj!... „Czemu córy byś nie zgładził „Wziąwszy ojca z młodych lat! „W piesi jej się nagromadził „Nienawiści k’tobie świat, „Co piekielne goreć będzie! „Dokąd żywam, zawsze, wszędzie „Zemsty wzywam! niebios gromy, „Wszystkie wołam! ziemi miecze, „Wszystkie wołam!” Milczał Cyd – I skierował nagle konia I ujechał wolno z tłumu Wszech hetmanów i rycerstwa; Czeka, źali za nim który Nie pojedzie, ale żaden Nie śmiał z miejsca ruszyć się. Gdy Ximena to ujrzała Woła głośniej jako furya: – „Zemsty! zemsty! O rycerze „Rękę oddam mścicielowi!” 7. Siadł do uczty Don Fernando W królewskiej w Burgos komnacie, Gdy Ximena w czarnych szatach We łzach do stóp mu przyklękła I z pokorą, rozżalona Tak do króla się ozwała: – „Królu, biedna ja sierota „Przyszłam szukać twej opieki – „Oto zmarła moja matka „Od zgryzoty i od sromu, „Który mścić mi przekazała, „Bo morderca jeszcze żyje! „Nienawidząc, co dnia widzieć „Muszę wyniosłego Lainez „Co dnia konno pod mem oknem „I na pięści z swym sokołem, „Co mi dławi me gołębie! „Oto królu na fartuszku „Mym, patrz, mego najmłodszego „Krew gołąbka… jego piórka… „Często słowem go zgromiłam, „Panie! Patrz, co odpowiedział! „Czytaj pismo, co dziś do mnie „Dla szyderstwa on wyprawił: Do Donny Ximeny.” „Żalisz się, cudna, czarowna Syreno, „Ximeno, „Że co dnia sokół gołębia rabuje – „Niechże twych ustek gołąb nie całuje. „Pan towarzyszy swemu sokołowi, „O! kiedyż szczęsny, ujrzy i pozdrowi „Tę, której sokół i zawistne losy „Tak zaleciły go źle, że niebiosy „Oczu anielskich odeń odwróciła „I chmurą kwefu na zawsze przyćmiła!”.. Gdy król pismo to odczytał Zerwał się od stołu szybko, Napisał do Don Diega, I tajemnie wysłał list. Próżno pragnie Don rodrigo Wiedzieć, co ten list zawierał. – „O! na Boga i Madonną, „Nie dam ojcze, nie dam Tobie „Tak samemu na królewski „Ciągnąć dwór…” 8. Pięć królików maurytańskich Rozpędziło zagon krwawy Po Kastylii żyznych błoniach. Krzyk i smierć są ich orszakiem! Tam od Burgos, Montez d’Oca, Belforado, San Domingo I Naraxa już zniszczone, Wszystko stoi w opuszczeniu… Pędzą Maury trzody owiec, Pędzą ludzi, chrześcyan, dzieci, Męże, zony, córki, synów; A te płaczą i pytają: „Matko! Kedyż tak pójdziemy?...” W pysze zdobycz zabierają Maury, w dom by wracać radzi, I nikt nie śmie zajść im drogi, Sam król nie śmie stawić czoła. W Biwar, na ustronnym zamku Doszła smutna wieść Rodryga; Nie miał jeszcze lat dwudziestu, Ale mężem czuł się już! Rumak co się zwał Babieça Zarżał – już Cyd na nim pędzi, Jako Bóg na gromkim wozie Chmur – tak pędzi w dziki kraj… Już objechał swych wasalów I zgromadził wszystkich razem W Montez d’Oca, sprawił szyki Iść gotowe z wrogiem w tan… Mocny Boże!.. noga Maura Tam nie uszła z boju żywa. Trzody owiec zrabowane, Męże, żony, dzieci, sługi, Wszystkie ciągną do swych gniazd, Wolne, szczęsne. Pięciu królów Maurytańskich, Don Rodrigo Szle królowi Don Fernando Powiązanych – dumny Cyd! 9. Na tronie zasiadł Fernando Swych poddanych słuchać skargi, I tych karać, tych nagradzać – Bo lud żaden bez nagrody I bez kary tu nie żyje – Gdy w żałobnej, długiej szacie Z trzystu ludzi się orszakiem Stawi Ximena przed tron. Na najniższym stopniu tronu Tam przyklękła w swej pokorze Córa dumna hrabi Gormaz. Tak rozwodzi skarg swych żal: – „Sześć miesięcy już minęło, „Sześć miesięcy wielki królu „Odkąd z ręki młodzieniaszka „Padł szlachetny ojciec mój!... „Cztery razy u stóp waszych, „Cztery razy wasz majestat „Swem królewskiem przyrzekł słowem „Sprawiedliwość przyrzekł mi – „Jeszczem jej nie doczekała! „I szyderczo, mnie, Wam, prawu, „Krzywdom moim się urąga „Don Rodrigo ten z Biwaru – „ A ty bronisz go o królu, „Bo kto z twoich śmiałby dworzan „Mścić się nad nim, pierwby zląkł się „Twej królewskiej zemsty sam?! „Dobrzy króle są na ziemi „Przypomnieniem Pana Boga, „Źli, niewdzięczni wiernym sługom „Sami niecą ogień wojny „I nienawiść i przekleństwa „Wywołują – w dni8ach rozpaczy. „Pomyśl o tem wielki królu „I przebaczyć racz sierocie, „Której skarga rozpaczliwa „Już wyrzutem Ci się staje!..” – „Coś wyrzekła, toć wybaczam,” Rzekł Fernando, – „lecz Ximeno Dość słów twoich wysłuchałem, I dla Ciebie Don Rodriga Chcę zachować, i jak dzisiaj O śmierć jego, tak mnie jutro O pomyślność błagać będziesz!” 10. Nigdy słuszniej rozgłos sławy Nie brzmiał, jako Don Rodriga, Bo pięć królów Maurytańskich, Maurów z Morerei było Jego męztwa pomnikami – A gdy ślubem i przysięgą Wazalami ich uczynił I do danin zobowiązał, Wszystkich znów odesłał całych, Do ojczyzny wielkomyślnie. Gdy po długich siedmiu leciech (I lat sto by nie ustąpił!) Król Fernando zdobył twierdzę Koimbrę, co niezwalczona, Mury, baszty najeżona Padła wreszcie pod razami, Matce bożej święcił kornie Najwspanialszą w niej moszeę… Przed świątynią tą Rodrigo Był na straży osobiście, – Tu własnemi dłońmi król mu Miecz przypasał, a królowa Własną ręką do namiotu Królewskiego go wprowadza; A Infantka Don’ Urraca Złote sama mu ostrogi Przytwierdziła i tak mówi: – „Matko! Matko! Co za rycerz! „Piękniejszego nie znam – nie! „O, szczęśliwe gminne dziewczę, „Co się może bez obawy „Podług swego obyczaju „Nim nacieszać godzinami! „A szczęśliwsza jego żona „Którę matka mu sędziwa „Odda kiedyś, odda chętnie „Najpiękniejszą, najlepszemu!..” Tak mówiła króla córa, Oczywiście nie ustami, Lecz mówiła w cichem sercu, Że aż pierś jej młotem biła… 11. (Infantka Donna Urraka mówi.) „O rycerzu Don Rodrigo! „Młody, dzielny a przezorny, „Niech cię srogo skarzą nieba „Żeś ty zdobył moje serce, „Śmiałku! A nie rozważyłeś „Ktom jest ja – a ktoś ty jest!... „Żeś wziął twierdzę niezdobytą, „Żeś wziął pięciu Maurom królów „I żeś zabił Don Gormaza, „Co cię w taką pychę wzbiło! „Któryż Hiszpan, o rycerzu! „Tego nie śmiałby uczynić, „Czyby nie mógł przejść cię jeszcze? „Wprawdzie ród twój jest szlachetny „I cne czyny mu nie obce: „Temu jednak, co powinność „Spełnia, nic się nie należy… „Obowiązek nie jest cnotą „A jeżeli wdzięczność jaka „Ci należy, to do ojca „Mego, króla, nie ode mnie – „Jeżeli szczupłość mego mienia „Miałby cię dziś ośmielać, „Do mnie, której pochodzenie „Z tak wysoka się wywodzi, „To znaj, że królewskie córy „Zbyt wysoko są zrodzone, „Że majątek w urodzenia „Chwale mają – i bez bogactw „Lśnią tą chwałą jako słońca! „Wiem, bogatą jest Ximena, „I dla bogactw ją miłujesz – „Nie! nie!... będę sprawiedliwą! „Nie dla bogactw! Ona także „Kocha ciebie! Więc – kochajcie! „Mnie to bardzo obojętne, „Że Ximena kocha Cyda – „Hrabi córka starczy tobie, „Ty szlachcicu domorosły, „Jam uboga – a Pan wielki „Skarbów tu nie potrzebuje… „Piękny jesteś – jako narcyz, „Mądry – Salomon był mędrszy, „Szlachcic – wielu jest szlachciców, „Dzielny – tacy są Hiszpanie, „I bogaty – takich niemniej „I półgłówków jest bogatszy, „Sławny – byli i sławniejsi, „Co pomarli jednak cicho „Zawinięci w biały całun „Zapomnienia! „Jeźli własne ci źwierciadło „Piękność twoją pięknie wtórzy, „Moje, twoje braki zgadło, „Przed niem wzrok twa duma zmruży, „Idźże między równych sobie – „A na króla córę tylko „Z pokorą poglądać tobie!...” Tak mówiła zazdrośnica Córka króla Donn’ Urraca, Tylko mądrze milczał Cyd… A kochała go szalenie, I gdy dość się nazżymała, W dom odeszła, złotą igłą Szyć dla niego wzdychająca Szarfę piękną – najpiękniejszą Szarfę, której Cyd nie pragnął. 12. W wielkanocnych zórz szkarłacie Kiedy ziemia w nowej szacie, Kiedy siwa wraz matrona W czarodziejkę przedzierzgniona, W nimfę wietrzną lubej chwili, W tęcz girlandach i motyli – Wśród doliny Burgos świeżej Król Kastylii Don Fernando Z całym dworem się przechadzał I kukułek słuchał głosu – A z całego swego dworu Wziął Rodriga tylko z sobą, Tam gdzie śrebrne źródło biło A niebiosom się wdzięczyło… Z nim rozmawiał król u źródła, Wszyscy patrzą na mówiących, Ale nikt tam niedosłyszał Co do Cyda mówił król… Król mówił: „Dzielny rycerzu! „Sprzyjam tobie sercem całem; „Młody jesteś, jesteś dzielny „Ale nie masz doświadczenia, „A najmniej się znasz mój synu „Na kobiecych sztuczek sieci… „Wszystkie rządzić pragną nami, „A i rządzą też istotnie; „I najmędrsze męzkie plany „Nieraz dziewka zniweczyła .. „O młodzieńcze! Znać kobiety „Zda ci się – i ta wiadomość „Jest nad wszelkie inne ważną, „Lecz za wiele tam nie badaj, „Bo by los mógł ciebie spotkać „Jaki spotkał tego mędrca, „Co nie mogąc dociec prawdy „Strącił się w głębiny mórz. „Tajemnicą – jest potęga „Kobiet na nas działająca; „Tajemnicą, co w ich łonie „Tak głęboko utajona, „Że sam stwórca ledwie zna ją. „Kiedy w dzień on ostateczny „Serca kobiet Pan zastępów „Sądzić będzie – albo znajdzie „Wszystkie winne i występne, „Albo wszystkie wytłómaczy – „Taki węzeł zagmatwany „serce ich stanowić zwykło. „Niezmierzona przepaś dzieli „Serce męża a dziewczęcia „I na korzyść jaj wypada, „Wiesz młodzieńcze mój, dlaczego? „Bo mężczyźni w bój wychodzą, „A kobiety z swej zasadzki „Już świadome planów męzkich „I gotowe – a wiesz jak? „Patrz na wietrzną tę ptaszynę „Co z gałązki na gałązkę „Skacząc długo myśliwego „Tak uwodzi, krok za krokiem „I w obliczu właściciela „Najpiękniejszy owoc z drzewa „Dziobem zbiera – a wiesz czemu? „Bo wie, że myśliwiec młody „Na ten raz wyszedł bez broni. „A jakąż broń przeciw paniom „Mieć możemy, my panowie? „Przeto iście rządzą nami, „I w tem nie masz tu wyjątku, „Jedna drugiej tu się równa, „Więc młodzieńcze mądrość radzi, „By się nigdy nie ożenić…” Tak do Cyda król Jegomość Mówić raczył – a gdy skończył Tak się znowu ozwał Cyd. 13. Ponad źródłem kryształowem Posłuchajcie, jak Cyd mówił Do króla, co temi słowy Chciał wybadać go podstępnie. – „Prawda, królu, żem jest młody „Na reguły mędrców starych, „Ale by honoru prawa, „Pojać, dosyć jużem dojrzał, „Bom zrodzony z krwi szlachetnej „I wyćwiczon w dobrej szkole. „Honor uczy mię, ze dobry „Ród poczciwe ceni imię „Jako pierwszy klejnot skarbca – „Że pacholę, jak sokole, „Winno służyć swej ojczyźnie „Winno szczere być królowi „Czynem, słowem, myślą szczerą. „A więc winien się postarać „Aby imię jego wzrosło „Wielkiem drzewem, co i obcych „W cieniu swojem zachowuje, „Winien państwu, kościołowi, „Dzieci znane, równe sobie, – „Oto sposób mój widzenia, „Jakim jest małżeństwa cel. „Więc kto takim gardzi związkiem, „Ten się królu, wręcz zapiera „I swych ojców, i swej wiary, „I jest zbiegiem ten społecznym – „Traci dobrej sławy wodze, „I sam błądzi po swej drodze, „Bez ogniwa z ludźmi, światem, „I nie ujdzie też bezkarnie… „Zbiega z pola społecznego „Każdy chętnie lekceważy, „Mienią go nieużytecznym „I niegodnym swego rodu – „Co do rządów zaś niewieścich, „Sądzę tak, o wielki królu: „Rządzą one jako słudzy „Niedołęstwem swoich Panów, „Kto ich zaś nie potrzebuje „Do zakrycia słabych błędów „Przed złem okiem nieprzyjaciół, „Ten jest mocen i potężny. „A zaś w sprawach czci rycerskiej „Żadna Pani nie uczyła „Męża swego wszak rozumu, „I nie mogła nim przewodzić, „Bo zabawa i użycie „Są jej polem samowładnem – „A na polu tem, niech rządzą, „Bo tę sztukę rozumieją – „Rozumieją stokroć lepiej „Niż mężczyźni, – taki jest mój „Sąd, o Panie miłościwy! „Co zaś tyczy ich równości, „Wszystkie nie są warte wiele, „Gdy nie wiele wart mężczyzna. „Taki sąd mój o nich wszystkich, „Czym na koniu, czyli pieszo, „Tylko mniemam, że kobiety „Wszelki błąd, jest błędem męża… „Jedna jeszcze prośba, królu, „Nim ukończym tę rozmowę, „Oto błagam Ciebie Panie, „Byś z królewskiej łaski, także „I z ojcowskiej, mi pozwolił, „Abym w związki pojął ślubne „Córę hrabi na Gormazie – „Ximenę, by moja była!..” I nad źródłem kryształowem Wnet rozeszli się obydwaj Cyd Rodrigo – król Fernando. 14. RODRIGO. „W północnej godzinie, „Gdy łza smutku płynie „Kołacę w podwoje! „Ximeno płacząca „Ach! ukoj łzy twoje „O przemów milcząca!.. XIMENA. „W północnej godzinie „Gdy łza smutku płynie „Kto zbliżać się waży? RODRIGO. „U smutku ołtarzy „Przypadam ja smutny „Jako psalm pokutny!.. „Może wróg nas słucha… „O nie bądź mi głucha „I otwórz mi! XIMENA. „Nieznajomemu, „Bezimiennemu „W godzinie północy „Ten zamek sierocy „Nie otworzy podwoi, „Stróny próżno stroi „Mandoliny! nie trać słów, „Kto jesteś? Mów!.. CYD. „Sierocej, stroskanej, „Niestety! jam znany! XIMENA. „Znam Cię! tyś łzy mej młodości wytoczył, „Tyś w mego ojca krwi prawicę zbroczył, „Ród mój sędziwej głowy pozbawiłeś, „Ty ojca mego zabiłeś!!! RODRIGO. „Honor – nie jam to zdziałał! Miłość chce odpłacić! XIMENA. „Precz ztąd!.. uszanuj boleść! – wstydu mi nie tracić! RODRIGO. „O! powierz serce mi! wnet je uleczę! XIMENA. „On między nami! Krew mu z piersi ciecze!.. RODRIGO. „Siła miłości nie zna żadnych granic! XIMENA. „Bądź zdrów Rodrigo! Słowa twoje na nic! „Bądź zdrów!... 15 Gdy otrzymał król Fernando Cne Xymeny wreszcie słowo I Rodriga przyrzeczenie Że zabędą nienawiści, Że ich ręce zwiąże święty Biskup starzec Luyn Calvo, (Bo tu tylko miłość sama Wszystko, ach! przebaczyć może!) Dał Cydowi, by go zrównać I majątkiem wraz z Xymeną, Walduerę i Saldannę, Belforado i San Pedro I Cerdanę nadał jemu, Jakże pięknie! Jak wspaniale W dzień wesela zeszło słońce! Don Rodrigo złożył zbroję I wraz z braćmi przyodziewa Strój godowy… Śnieżne, lite pantalony I szkarłatne wziął sandały Z przedniej skóry, a dwa guzy Przytwierdziły je złocone Do młodzieńca kształtnych nóg!.. Potem przywdział kamizolę Ciasno spiętą, wyszywaną; Wreszcie kurtę atłasową Podbijaną, o rozwartych, O szerokich wdział rękawach – Ledwie co ją nosił ojciec – A nad ramion jedwabiami Spiął ze skóry kształtny, wonny Kołnierz zgrabnie przykrojony – Złota siatka nitek tkanych Wśród zielonych mu jedwabi Wonne włosy, kędzierzawe Pokrywała. A kapelusz Miał ze sukna, składny, czarny, Na nim zaś kogucie pióro Dziwnie kraśne i wspaniałe. Pięknym fałdem aż do kolan Z frenzlą spada Jazerina, A do koła ramion wieją Śnieżne puchy gronostaju… Szpada jego niezawodna – Fizonada jej nazwisko, Co postrachem Maurów była, Na taśmach się aksamitnych W koło niego upinała. Srebrny pasek, wykładany, Chustka biała powiewała Mu u pasa zawieszona… Tak przybrany, szedł szlachetny Cyd, a przy nim bracia młodzi, Szli samotrzeć do kościoła, Kędy siwy król jegomość Już go czekał u ołtarza, A po prawej czekał biskup I czekała cna Xymena Cudna jego panna młoda… Skromnie stała narzeczona, Z śnieżnych płócien giętki czepiec, Szata z londyńskiego sukna, Spięta cudnie widzieć dała Najkształtniejszą swoją kibić – Na różowych pantofelkach Jak królowa stała tam! I naszyjnik miała jasny Co się w osiem medalionów Gwiezdził, cenny miasta wart! A największy z medalionów Z Michała świętego kształtem, Cały w perłach i brylantach Na dziewiczej piersi zawisł… Tak szli razem narzeczeni Do ołtarza, a Cyd młody Zanim rękę podał żonie Spojrzał na nią miłościwie I rzekł do niej zrumieniowej: – „Pani! Męża na świat cały „Sławionego ci zabiłem, „Lecz zdziałała to konieczność „Tego męża wracam tobie, „A co z nim ty utraciłaś, „Ojca, brata, druha, sługę, „Wszystko oddam, wrócę tobie „Zawierając dziś szczęśliwy „Z tobą związek dożywotni.” I wyciągnął przed ołtarzem Szpadę, ostrzem wzniósł do nieba: – „Ona sama niech mnie skarze,” Mówił „gdybym kiedy w życiu „Ślub ten złamał: być ci wiernym, „Kochać ciebie wobec Boga! „Bronić ciebie w obec Boga! „I dla ciebie po ojczyźnie „Żyć jedyna życiem całem! „A teraz, czcigodny stryju „Luyn Calvo – nam błogosław!..” 16. Od ołtarza i z kościoła Orszak ciągnie się weselny, Don Rodrigo i Xymena; Uroczyście przy Xymenie Szedł król, opiekun małżonków, Po Rodryga zasię stronie Zacny Biskup, a za nimi Długi orszak wlókł się wężem… Jasnym łukiem tryumfalnym Orszak zmierzał ku zamkowi, Z wszystkich okien złotolite Wiały strojnie wywieszone Z pompą kobierce, makaty… Ziemia była potrząśnięta Gałęziami ziół wonnemi, Cała wonnym rozmarynem… Po ulicach i po placach, Wzdłuż i wszerz aż do pałacu Brzmiały chórem jednogłośnym Stróny ciche, melodyjne, I krzykliwe też cymbały, Winszowania, śpiewy, pląsy, Śmiechy, dygi i ukłony, W koło pompa – w koło wrzawa!.. Alwar Fannez wśród przyjaciół Cyda, zawsze był najpierwszy, Teraz w licznym sług orszaku Ozdobiony rogi dwoma Patrz! Udawał sam bawoła! Antolin zaś, sam na ośle Był za konia tak przebrany, Że się zdało w krotochwili Jakby koń na ośle jechał. Marcin Pelez miał zaś pęcherz, Z którego na wszystkich miotał Twardym grochem pośród wrzawy – Do rozpuku król jegomość Śmiać się raczył, i paziowi, Co na postrach dam udawał W maskaradzie tej szatana, Dał garść pełną Marawedów, By je między lud rozrzucił – I prowadził król po prawej Sam Xymenę a królowa Jejmość sama w swej osobie Podejmować ją raczyła, A za nimi dworskie pany. Dwór był głośny i wesoły – I pszenicy złote ziarna Tak miotano, że królewski Pełny ziarna był kapelusz, I Xymena pełno miała Ziaren takichże za gorsem – A król ziarna jej wybierał Z śmiechem w obec swojej Pani; Alwar Fannez co to widział, Jako bawół ryczał głośno: – „Zamiast głowy króla Pana Wolałbym mieć jego rękę!” – „Dajcie koszyk mu pszenicy!” Wołał król, „a ty Xymeno „Gdy przybędziesz do pałacu „To uściskaj go dla żartu!” Ale od Xymeny duszy Dalekim był śmiech wesela, Zbyt się dziś szczęśliwą czuła, By wesołą się okazać – Wymowniejsze jej wesele, Niż wesołość najgłośniejsza! 17. Przed wyniosłym, złotym stolcem Co zajmował bisku Wiktor, Na Piotrowej Pan stolicy, Stanął Henryk, cesarz Niemców I tak żalił się w swym gniewie: – Ojcze święty! niosę skargę „Przeciw Don Fernandowi „Z Leon – Panu wszech Kastylii; „Każde Państwo chrześcyańskie „Zna mnie Panem i zwierzchnikiem, „On – się tylko zaparł hołdu, „On – zaprzeczył mi haraczu – „Racz go zmusić Ojcze święty, „By tak jak zachował wiarę, „Cześć nam obu także chował!” Groźny rozkaz Papież Wiktor Szle do króla Don Fernanda, I krucyatą grozi srogą, Jeźli hołdu nie wykona Apostolskiej swej stolicy I cesarskiej wraz zwierzchności! Długo w myślach król Kastylii Tonął, w ciszy przemyślając, Przewidując, rozważając, Jakie groźne będą skutki, Co ucierpi całe państwo, Jeźli król się nieukorzy. Wszyscy byli tego zdania, Wszyscy radzą uledz sile – Tylko Cyd – był nieobecny… Był to pierwszy czas miłości, Czas miodowy, w którym rycerz, W swej, objęciach, śnił Xymeny. Skoro wieść go o tem doszła Wszystko rzuca – na dwór spieszy! – „Chyba na srom i niedolę „Kraju byłbyś zrodzon królu! „O przenigdy! Dobry Panie „Taka hańba się nie stanie „Dokąd żyjesz ty – i Cyd! „Bo królewski honor cały „Jak od Boga poruczony, „Obowiązkiem jest poddanych „Bronić swojej krwi nie skąpiąc! „Kto wam śmiał inaczej radzić, „Radził rzeczy nie zgłębiwszy „I twej chwały splamił blask – „Wyzwij śmiało, tych co grożą! „Po królewsku wyzwij śmiało! „Jak lew, raczej, dam me życie „Nim niemieckie te szerszenie „W nasze miody pysk umoczą, „W naszych zwycięstw owoc drogi „Krwawo, łzawo okupiony, „Bo jeżeli im „Coś” dasz królu „Tobie „Nic” nie pozostanie.” Rzekł i spełnił. Nieulękłych Powiódł Cyd dziesięć tysięcy W dzikie pola, Alpów szczytem. Przeciw niemu hrabia Raymund Sabaudzki z zastępem konnym… Ale pobił Cyd hrabiego, Do niewoli wziął, i w zakład Własnej córki puścił tylko! Najpiękniejsza z panien świata Króla stała się gołąbką, A syn ich wspólnej miłości Był kościoła kardynałem. I francuski król niewcześnie Swe na Cyda posłał wojsko, Ale wnet je Cyd rozprószył Kiedy wreszcie z hufcem swoim Już w Italskiej spoczął ziemi, Jak najspieszniej, papież, cesarz, Obaj uraz zapomniawszy Posyłają do Fernanda Byle cofnął wojsko Cyda… I tak wrócił hetman dzielny Z wojskiem lwich, wybranych druhów, I prawicę swą dziękczynną, Swą królewską, Don Fernando Don wyciągnął – a Cyd dzielny Jakże z króla dziękczynienia, Z chwały kraju był szczęśliwy!... 18. Do Zamory gdzie król bawił Z całym dworem się stawili Maurytańscy wraz posłowie Do Rodryga z Biwaru. Pięciu królów Maurytańskich, Których zrobił Cyd jeńcami, Byli właśnie to posłowie Przynoszący mu daninę: Sto tam koni dzielnych było Krwi Arabskiej, miedzy nimi Dwadzieścia tak śnieżno-bialych Jak gronostaj do głaskania, A dwadzieścia jabłkowatych A trzydzieści zaś kasztanów, A trzydzieści szpakowatych, Wszystkie razem makatami Bogatemi zaścielone, Co się wlókły aż po ziemi. Kędy stąpał orszak dumny. A dla Donny zaś Xymeny Nieśli strój bogaty, cały Klejnotami bramowany, Dwa ogromne też hiacynty I dwie skrzynie z jedwabnemi Dla jej służby ubraniami. I pokornie jak wazale Zbliżali się ku Cydowi I zwierzchnikiem go nazwali. – „Przyjaciele,” rzekł Rodrigo, „Gdzie mój król a pan króluje, „Ja lennikiem jestem tylko, „Więc danina co raczycie „Nieść mi, iście jest królewską „Więc oddajcie ją – królowi.” Król rzekł zasię: „Przyjaciele, „Panom waszym odpowiedźcie, „Że nie król ich jest zwierzchnikiem, „Lecz najbliższy druh królewski „I że wszystko co posiadam „Czem się szczycę i czem władam, „Winien jestem to – Cydowi.” Tak wrócili jak niepyszni Posły one i nie znali Kto właściwie był lennikiem, A który z nich królem był. 19. Tęsknie czekała Xymena W komnatach swego pałacu, Tęsknie czeka na Rodryga, Bo godzina rozwiązania, Ta bolesna a tak słodka Nadchodziła. Chwila błoga, Której w życiu tak czekała… I w poranek raz niedzielny Przyszły srogie jej boleści I w łzach tonie jej oblicze, Ach! Oblicze to, tak skromne. I wzdychając bierze pióro I niejedną skargę rzewną I próźb tysiąc miłościwie Do drogiego pisze męża, Które zmiękczyć by to serce Snadź musiały, gdyby mężczyzn Serca, honor nie otoczył Praskalistym wskroś pancerzem. I powtórnie chwyta pióro I nowemi skarg lamenty Pisze drugi list do króla Do pierwszego, z królów w świecie. – „Dobry, mądry, wielki królu, „Zwycięski i sprawiedliwy, „Służebnica twa, Xymena „Dziś przed twoim majestatem „Skarży się – a przedmiot skargi „Wielki królu – toś Ty sam! „Krotochwilą waszej łaski „Było tylko dać mi męża, „Mało która z niewiast była „Mniej zamężną niźli ja. „O wybacz mi mości królu, „Tylko twoja w tem jest wina! „List ten z Burgos piszę, kędy „Życiu memu dziś złorzeczę, „I osobie Twojej Panie! „Bo któreż z przykazań boskich „Dajeć prawo by rozłączać „Młodą parę na tak długo „I tak często? Które prawo „Upoważnia Ciebie panie „Mego męża, co uprzejmy, „Dobry, miły a łagodny, „Ukochany, czarodziejski, „Na srogiego lwa przekształcać? „Sześć miesięcy, w dzień i w nocy „Wstrzymujecie go bez względu, „I raz, ledwie raz do roku „Widzi swą małżonkę, mnie! „A jak wraca? w krwi skąpany „Aż po stepy swego konia, „A gdy później w me ramiona „Go obejmę, to zasypia! „Śni jak jaki opętaniec „Mordy, boje i pożogi! „Ledwie brzask jutrzenki rannej „Zapromieni, już się zrywa „Nie bacząc czy śnię, czy czuwam! „Boże mój! z jakimiż łzami „Powitałam go! z jakimiż łzami „Powitałam go! wszak miał być „Ojcem moim! matką moją! Teraz mi na wszystkim zbywa, „Nie mam ojca – ni małżonka! „Jeźli tem go uczcić chcecie, „Królu! Jemu takiej czci „Nie trza. Dawniej on był sławnym, „Nim się jeszcze zasiał wąs! „Już królików Maurytańskich, „Pieciu Cyd w niewolę wziął! „Królu, Panie! Oto wkrótce „Ma stanowcza już godzina „Nadejść, i on sam was wkrótce „Zawiadomi; a mam powód „Lękać się, że łzy za ojcem „Wylane zaszkodzą dziecku, „Które w mojem łonie śpi!... „Dobry królu! a więc serca „Mową napisz mi najprędzej, „czy mi oddasz męża raz? „Czy chcesz, aby połowica „Najpierwszego z twych hetmanów „Pierworodne dziecię na świat „Dała – i osierociła?... Przypisek „Jeszcze jedno, dobry królu; „Rzuć w płomienie ten mój list, „By się który z twoich dworzan „Nienajgrywał z jego słów!... „I pamiętaj Don Fernando, „Że na miejsce mego męża „Tylko jego matka siwa, „Pozostała ze mną sama „Co przy boku moim śpi!” 20. Już dziesiąta była rano, Kiedy król swego pisarza Wezwał, i papieru żądał. Cztery kropki naprzód zrobił I przeciągnął znakiem krzyża I tak pisał do Xymeny: – „Zacna Pani, obyczajna! „Pozdrowienie me łaskawe, „Cześć i afekt wam przesyłam, „Skarżysz się o swego męża „Przeciw mnie, zacna Xymeno! „Gdybym tu go dla wymysłu „Mego więził, pełne prawo „Miałabyś się na mnie skarżyć, „Ale kiedy bitwy krwawe „Wrą na całej państw granicy, „Kiedy gromi bisurmany, „Czyż jest moja wina w tem? „Że nie zawsze w twem objęciu „Sypiał Cyd, o cna Xymeno, „To dosadnie z listu widzę, „Lecz nie lękam się by dziecię „Twoje było tu sierotą, „I nie zmuszaj do powrotu „Męża twego, Pani moja „Bo i przy twym boku nawet „Budziłby go wśród rozkoszy „Krzyk wojenny jego braci. „A gdy nie byłby rycerzem „Powiedz czembyście oboje „Byli – ty i on, „O najlepsza z żon? „Jeźli pięciu ongi królów „Lennikami miał, toż lepiej „By pięć razy pięć ich dzisiaj „Miał, bo państwo moje wrogów „Za to ma sto razy tyle! „Jeźli więc, Xymeno zacna „W tej nie może przy was chwili „Być, pozwólcie mi, bym jego „Miejsce przy was sam zastąpił, „Bo król ledwie może miejsce „Twego zastępować Cyda! „Co? twój list mam dać płomieniom? „Niech go cały dwór mój płochy „Ujrzy – i niech się zawstydzi!... „Byś zaś mego nie spaliła, „Podpisuję go kontraktem: „Oto się zobowiązuję, „Jeźli syn, dać mu namioty, Miecz, i złotych Marawedów „Dwa tysiące jako dar; „Jeźli córka, to czterdzieści „Jej talentów przekazuję „Śrebrem od dnia urodzenia. „A tak – żegnaj mi Xymeno „W tej godzinie twych boleści, „Niechaj cię królowa nieba „Swą pomocą uratuje.” Przypisek. „Właśnie idzie, słyszę kroki, „Twój maż dzielny, lew ojczyzny, „By mnie złajać po hetmańsku „Żem na polu bitwy nie był.” 21. Szczęście, sława, moc i dobro, Wszelki blask i splendor ziemi, Jest jak świetna bańka z mydła Co w powietrzu się unosi Wietrzną chwilę!... Don Fernando, ów król wielki Sprawiedliwie tak uczczony, Pan Hiszpanii miłościwy, Już na łożu legł śmiertelnem, A ostatniej swej godziny Wyglądając, wśród cichości Myśli tylko o wieczności! Już rozdzielił miedzy synów Państwo, i przeliczne włości – Jakiź głos się ozwał nagle Po pod zamku sklepieniami? To infantki, głos, Urraki! Z płaczem bieży do stóp króla Żałobnymi kwefy strojna, I przypada w łzach do łoża, A całując dłoń wychudłą Taki lament śmie zawodzić: – „O mój ojcze wśród praw boskich „I praw ludzkich, jakież, powiedz, „Upoważniać ciebie może „Byś na korzyść twoich synów „Córkę twoją wydziedziczał? „Rozdzieliłeś wszelkie dobra „Między nich, a przepomniałeś „O mnie, córce twej jedynej! „A więc jam ci nie jest córką? „Choćbym była z nieprawego „Łoża, myśleć by kazała „Ci natura o twej córce! „Jeźlim na to zasłużyła. „Wymień ojcze moja winę! „Jeźli winy nie wymienisz, „Cóż powiedzą inne ludy, „Żeś dla wszystkich sprawiedliwy „A mnie jedną ukrzywdziłeś! „Męże na świat tu przynoszą „Siły i zdolność wszelką, „By się dobić swego mienia, „Ale powiedz, cóż tu zdoła „Zdobyć sobie białogłowa? „Porzucona o ziem w wzgardzie, „Co jej tutaj pozostało, „Nad niewolę posłuszeństwa? „Więc jeźli mnie wydziedziczysz, „Z mojej ziemi, z mego mienia, „Pójdę tułać się w obczyźnie „Zapomniana w mej ojczyźnie, „I zmuszona – wybacz słowo, „Tak się, ojcze, zaprzeć ciebie „Jak ty mnie się zaprzeć chcesz! „Dobrze więc! jak pielgrzym sama „Pójdę w świat. W mych żyłach płynie „Krew królewska! Tego lękam „Się zapomnieć, bo zapomniał „O tem własny ojciec mój!...” Tak mówiła z głośnym szlochem Donn’ Urraca – gdy umilkła Czeka na królewskie słowo, Ojca, co już konał milcząc… Taką treść ostatnich słów – – 22. Królom usta zamknąć zdolne Nieraz jednej dziewki słowo, Co zuchwalsze a gwałtowne. Don Fernando już w konaniu Słysząc lament swojej córy, Miał dość siły aby westchnąć Nad zuchwalstwem jej i pychą. Ale ledwie miał dość siły By odpowiedź dał ojcowską – Długo w głowie zbierał słowa, Aż się w drżący glos odezwał: – „Córko! Gdyby łzy te hojne, „Co tak płyną za mamoną, „Za twym ojcem tak płynęły: „Zdaje mi się jeszcze „Mogły życie mi przywrócić… „Ale kiedy masz łzy tylko, „Co za dóbr marnością płyną „Tu przy mem śmiertelnem łożu, „Pomyśl, pyszna, bezserdeczna, „Cóż zabiorę z sobą z świata „Umierając, w tamten świat? „O dzięk czynię stwórcy memu, „Że mi jeszcze sił użycza, „Bym oczyścił twoją duszę „I odezwał się do ciebie. „Ufam, teraz już nie zbłądzi „Duch mój, w drodze swej do nieba, „W ogniu słów twych, moje dziecko, „Już przebyłem czyściec istny; „O! Bo pomyśl, czyż godzina „Do słów takich była skora, „W mego skonu dzień straszliwy? „Zajrzysz braciom dóbr i państwa, „A oślepłaś w twej zawiści „Na ciężary, trudy, troski, „I na straszne powinności, „Co z królestwy na nich spadną? „Na trud ludy rządzić tymi, „I na ciężar mądrych rządów?... „Wszystkom to opuścił tobie! „Oni w mieniu byli biedni, „Ty bogata w twem ubóstwie! „Bo niewiasta twego stanu, „Z którą nikt się nieporówna, „Czegoż pragnąć może bogactw, „Czegoż pragnąć może sobie „Nad klasztorną tu spokojność? „Prawda, żeś jest moja córą, „Ale pyszną córą iście! „I musiałem marne myśli „Mieć na głowie, gdym cię zrodził! „Dobra matka cię zrodziła, „Ale podłą mamkę ssałaś, „Temu świadczą twoje słowa „Że pokarm był niepoczciwy! „Grozisz uciec do obczyzny, „Któż o córko językowi „Tak zwykł puszczać wodze wszelkie? „I brać na kieł z dobrą sławą? „Jużeś przeszła jej granice „Temi namiętnemi słowy! „Łatwiej mi zrozumieć mętność „Niedojrzałej mózgownicy! „Jak przeboleć, że twe serce „Chociaż z mojej krwi zrodzone „Tak się skałą wyrodziło!... „O sióstr waszych mienie, bracia „Starać mieli się – tak chciałem, „Teraz mieć chcę, abym z sobą „Zabrał wszystkich moich dzieci Do grobu błogosławieństwo, „Oto ma ostatnia wola: „Nie chcę cię w ubóstwie widzieć, „Odkąd rzekłaś takie słowa, „Zbyt szlachetną jest krew moja – „Ale znam ja twoją płeć! „A więc miasto me, Zamorę, „Zostawiam Ci, twierdzę silną, „Ludną, piękną, okazałą; „Męże dzielne w niej cię bronić „Będą, i takim honorem „Cię otoczą, że zmuszoną „Będziesz, myśleć o honorze!... „Chociaż młodsza twoja siostra „Nie prosiła o to samo, „Daję jej krainę Toro, „Tak jak tobiem dał Zamorę. „Taka moja, dzieci, wola, „A jeźliby z braci który „Kiedykolwiek moje córy „Śmiał ukrzywdzić, temu daję „Zamiast łask błogosławieństwa „Raz na zawsze: grom przekleństwa!” Wszyscy rzekli głośno: „Amen! „Krzywdzicielom sióstr swych biada! „Oby grom ich strzaskał głowę!” Tak Don Garcia i Alfonso, Rzekli: „Amen!” lecz Don Sancho Jeden on, wśród zgromadzenia Przy śmiertelnem ojca łożu, Tylko „Amen!” nie powiedział. (Koniec części pierwszej.) Część druga nastąpi później. Kategoria:Johann Gottfried von Herder Kategoria:Poematy